Conventional medical laboratory systems implement a variety of processes for analyzing medical specimens. These systems have become more efficient due to the increasing extent to which laboratory analysis processes have become automated. However, there remain several components of medical laboratory systems that can be automated. Automation can beneficially reduce the time required to analyze a sample, reduce the need for manual operation of the system, and reduce the space required by machinery.
Specimens may need to be transferred between several stations in a laboratory analysis system in order to be identified, prepared for analysis, analyzed, and disposed of or stored. Varying implementations of these laboratory processes present challenges for automation. For example, in some laboratories, specimens are manually transported between standalone stations whereas other laboratories may have a conveyance system to transport specimens between stations. Additionally, some conventional laboratories may consistently process the same types of sample tubes (e.g., as in those from a kit) while others may accommodate tubes having a variety of physical characteristics. Further, there are laboratories that have a preference for a particular manufacturer of an analyzer while others may use a variety of analyzers.
Thus, there is a need for a more efficient system and method for processing patient samples that can accommodate both a process using standalone units and units connected with a conveyance system, a variety of sample tube types, and analyzers from any manufacturer.
Below, background information is provided for specific features of a laboratory system for processing samples.
Conventional recappers typically utilize robots for performing the capping functions. For example, a recapper for push caps utilizes a robot to pick up the push cap from one side of the robot and apply it to a sample tube located on the other side of the robot. In this case, the push caps are provided already separated and pre-aligned in the racks beside the open tubes. In another conventional recapper, a universal push cap may be provided in bulk storage separated and aligned for the transport robot via a screw-conveyor on the bottom of the bulk container. Alternatively, tape sealing is used to cap the tube. This technology uses a heat sensitive lamination tape to seal an open sample tube. However, the conventional recappers are only able to utilize one type of cap for recapping and thus these recappers are unable to accommodate different tubes needing different types of caps.
Conventional tube-in-rack detection typically utilizes image analysis tools on 2-dimensional images acquired by one camera or a plurality of cameras in order to determine objects in the field of view of the cameras. This technology is well known in various fields, including, e.g., the analysis of pathology samples by microscopes. In other fields, this technology may be used to identify objects in moveable loading or unloading means of a system, including, e.g., identifying drawers of a workbench. A series of images can be taken by each camera during the opening and closing of the drawer and stitched together to generate an overview image. Within this overview image, single objects can be detected by image analysis. In the field of laboratory automation systems, it is well known that single objects, such as a cap or closure of a sample tube, located in a holding rack can be identified by employing image analysis algorithms on top views of the hold racks. However, the image analysis algorithms are typically limited to the identification of only the single object and are unable to identify other details of the objects within the image.
Conventional sample tube markers used to identify a sample tube requiring immediate analysis typically include self-adhering labels (e.g., colored labels indicating urgency), “urgent” stickers, or simply a handwritten note indicating urgency on already existing labels. These urgent sample tube markers are inefficient and non-automated, requiring a laboratory technician to apply and/or handwrite the indication of urgency.
Conventional sample volume or sample level detection devices are able to detect the total level of a liquid in a sample container either by (i) an image analysis approach of 2-dimensional images acquired by a camera system, or (ii) an absorption/transmission measurement of different wavelengths in a focused light beam. However, these devices are typically stand-alone devices that are manually operated by the laboratory system.
Conventional robotic arm technology for transporting objects from one position to another may utilize an xyz-robot employing a gripper unit to grip and transport sample tubes or centrifuge adapters. However, the current robotic arm technology is generally limited to gripping either the sample tubes or centrifuge adapter, but not both. Additionally, the current technology cannot perform any additional functions besides the gripping features.
It is well known that a continuous and thus cost-effective use of an object transportation system basically depends on the uptime of such a system. The temporary unavailability of subassemblies in the system due to failure, maintenance, scheduled service, etc. may cause a complete stop of the whole system, and currently there does not exist an efficient way to continue the operation of the system during such an unavailability. Thus, there is a need to minimize the downtime of an object transportation system during the temporary unavailability of one or more subassemblies in the laboratory automation system.
Puck transport systems may use autonomous guided vehicles for transporting an individual sample tube between modules or stations within a laboratory system. Generally, these puck transport systems can detect obstacles that may be blocking the path of the puck so as to avoid or reroute the path of the puck. However, the obstacle detection used in the conventional systems is discontinuous, such that obstacles are detected on a periodic basis. This can lead to an obstacle being undetected during the interim.
Additionally, the intersections at which pucks may cross paths within the puck transport systems can be managed by the puck itself by broadcasting its presence. This broadcast is used by other pucks in the intersection so that the other pucks will refrain from entering the intersection. However, if a puck failed to operate properly, the puck transport system may become jammed.
Furthermore, each processing station may have a unique RFID tag so that the puck can determine which actions to perform while in that processing station. However, the puck is only able to determine which actions to perform as it is entering the processing station and cannot determine these actions any further in advance.
Conventional conveyor transport systems may transport sample tubes within single tube carriers. The conveyor transport systems are capable of diverting the tube carriers from one conveyor to another (e.g., the main conveyor to an auxiliary conveyor). However, the currently used means for diverting the tube carriers are typically not capable of actively diverting the carriers from one conveyor to another.
In other conveyor transport systems, a wheel may be used to transfer a carrier from a conveyor land to a processing station and then back onto the conveyor lane. However, during this process, the wheel may cause the carrier to be rotated so that the barcode on the tube is no longer properly aligned.
Conveyor systems may be operated at low speeds to avoid the potential occurrence of sample carrier impacts. Impacts can occur between sample carriers when a first sample carrier encounters an obstacle and the sample carriers following the first sample carrier collide as they form a queue behind the obstacle. An impact may also occur when a sample carrier encounters a diverting arm on a track. These impacts may cause the contents of a sample tube to splash out from a sample carrier. Impacts may also affect sample quality by causing fluid layers separated by centrifugation to remix.
Conventional aliquotter systems typically handle sample tubes via the main transport system of a laboratory automation system. For example, an aliquotter system may transfer liquid from a primary to a secondary tube, both of which are on the main transport system during the aliquoting process. In such a case, once the secondary sample tube is prepared, a laboratory technician must transfer the secondary tube to the desired analysis module. Because the system is not entirely automated, such a process is slow and inefficient.
In another example, a conventional aliquoting system may perform the aliquoting process for sample tubes that are in line with one another. For example, one or more secondary tubes may be directly behind the primary tube on a conveyance system so that the secondary tubes are blocked by the primary tube. Such a system prevents the secondary tube from leaving the aliquoting system until the aliquoting process is finished for all secondary tubes that need to be filled with the sample in the primary tube. The secondary tubes are unable to move on to the next analysis module until all aliquoting for that sample is complete, thereby delaying the entire sample analysis process.
Centrifuges may use imbalance sensors to determine when a centrifuge is experiencing imbalance (e.g., wobbling of the centrifuge rotor due to varying weights of sample tubes within the centrifuge). Centrifuges typically have a tolerance for a degree of sample volume imbalance. However, if imbalance occurs in excess of a centrifuge's imbalance tolerance, samples may be damaged or destroyed. An imbalance sensor may be used to discontinue the spinning of a centrifuge rotor in the case that the imbalance of a centrifuge exceeds the centrifuge's imbalance tolerance.
Conventional centrifuge imbalance sensors use contact switch based imbalance sensing or optical switch based imbalance sensing to determine when sample volume imbalance exceeds a centrifuge's imbalance tolerance. In contact switch based imbalance sensing, imbalance is indicated when a containment vessel of a centrifuge contacts a contact switch. Contact switches must be mechanically adjusted for the tolerance of a particular centrifuge and may be damaged by impact with the containment vessel in the case of large imbalances. In optical switch based imbalance sensing, a flag attached to a containment vessel breaks an optical beam. Contaminants interrupting the beam can interfere with the functionality of optical switch imbalance sensing. Existing contact switch and optical switch based imbalance sensors are limited to sensing displacement of a containment vessel in one dimension.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.